Kōga Musashi
Kōga Musashi (宮本 高雅, Musashi Kouga) is a Shinigami currently residing in the world of the living. A member of the 12th Division and a member of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, Kōga was tasked with the study of Hollows in the World of the Living. Residing in Karakura Town, Kōga has taken up residence with Kisuke Urahara much to the dismay of the other residents. Appearance Kōga has long black hair, falling in his face and covering his coal black eyes. A scar is imprinted around his left eye and forehead, of unknown origin. When researching, Kōga wears a specially modified Shihakushō; this consisting of a black hakama. He wears a black coat over this, with a high collar that hangs down reaching his knees. His zanpakutō rests at his waist, tucked underneath his coat. When in a Gigai, Kōga is generally seen wearing his Janitors uniform, this including a one-piece faded denim suit and a cap of the same color. Personality Kōga is a stoic person, not easily influenced by the likes of stupidity or childish games. He takes his role as a member of the Shinigami Research and Development Department seriously, remaining calm and focused when conducting research. His lack of empathy for living life is something to note, willing to make anybody and anything a test subject. In some respect, he is similar to in his willingness to go to extraordinary lengths in the name of curiosity. Kōga fascination in other races is his most prominent aspect; whenever he comes into contact with another species he is quick to attack them with questions and "inspect" them. He constantly remarks things pertaining to "cutting somebody open" or "utilizing illegal methods to find results". History Once a young and lost soul who spent his days wandering around Rukongai in search of food and board, Kōga found himself in the care of an elderly old woman. She constantly scolded Kōga for his rough demeanor and attitude, something he constantly argued against. Despite his constant arguing, he secretly enjoyed her treating him as such as it left him feeling happy inside. Living with her, in District #5 Ōki of West Rukongai, Kōga spent his days assisting her with daily tasks and enjoying the softer life. Unlike most normal nights, Kōga found himself twisting and turning in his sleep. Plagued with nightmares of black rain cascading around him, making his movements slow and his thought process fast. From the rain, he saw a spirit of a man with red hair appear and reach out to him. Suddenly awaking in a cold sweat, he was horrified at the sight before him. A Hollow knelt over a slaughter corpse; somehow it avoided the eye of the Shinigami who protected the streets. The monster had killed his foster mother and he went wild, releasing his spiritual powers for the first time. The Hollow was blown away by the sheer exertion of his powers, alerting nearby Shinigami to it's presence. Kōga manifested what appeared to be a far inferior version of the #73 spell which quickly killed the Hollow. His foster mother was dead and all a young Kōga could do was mourn through his tears. Watching from a distance, a Shinigami who shortly arrived on the scene watched the spectacle young Kōga had displayed. The Shinigami was named Yoruichi Shihōin and she quickly escorted Kōga off the premises. Taking him aside, she offered the grieving soul a chance to avenge the death of his mother by joining the Shinnō Academy. She told him that "his powers were nothing short of spectacular...they are the result of a mothers love". These words touched Kōga and he agreed, a look of passion could be made out in his tear-filled eyes. Entering the Shinnō Academy, Kōga gained high grades in all fields of Shinigami-arts. Although he proved to be highly skilled, Kōga was not on par with those considered a "genius". His ability in Kidō proved to outmatch most in his class, eventually leading to his placement in the Kidō corps. During his time in this division, something sparked within Kōga, growing curious on the concept of Kidō and spiritual anatomy. His interests were not on Kidō but the breakdown of Kidō itself, leading to his written manifesto on the subject. Captain Kirio Hikifune took note of his interests and requested a transfer to his division. His thrive for knowledge intrigued her, to the point where she allowed him to conduct experimentation on Hollows in an attempt to discover something about them. Following her transfer, Kōga remained in the division all the way through Kisuke Urahara's Captaincy and to recently Mayuri Kurotsuchi. When Kisuke established the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, Kōga was quickly transferred and placed as a Lead Scientist. His specialty was Human-Soul-Hollow interaction and he sought to create new ways to kill Hollows while keeping Shinigami back in the Soul Society where it mattered. Kōga's work would eventually get him sent to the World of the Living where he would be stationed in Karakura Town. Finding a job as a Janitor for the Karakura High School, Kōga would take a mentor-like approach with the studnets, giving his "advice" where it was needed. Equipment *'Spiritual Suppression Mask': For both the aesthetic and the convenience of masking his spiritual energy, this mask is Kōga's signature item. Wearing it on duty, he only removes it when speaking with his comrades or inhabiting his Gigai. It's unique build allows Kōga to suppress his vast spiritual energies making reconnaissance much easier as Hollows cannot detect his presence. Kōga humorously remarks that the mask also makes him seem "mysterious to the ladies". Abilities *'Expert Swordsmanship Specialist': Skilled in , Kōga is capable of combating his foes with his Zanpakutō on a moments notice. He has shown to swiftly move his blade with one-hand, focusing on a heavily offensive style along with agile movement to overwhelm his opponents. If need be, Kōga is fully capable of wielding other types of weaponry in battle including tantō, a Bō and even Nunchuka to a skillful degree. *' Master': A highly skilled user of Kidō, Kōga's skills originally earned him a spot in the Kidō Corps. During his youth, even before the revelation of his true skill, Kōga was able to manifest an inferior version of Hadō # 73 , a feat impressive for somebody of his age at the time. His Zanpakutō's Kidō nature is another homage to his Kidō prowess. **'Hōyōhara': A signature Barrier-styled Kidō created by Kōga in recent years that he utilizes to capture Hollows for further study. *' Expert': A fully capable user of Shunpō, Kōga relies on this for means of moving quickly from one place to another. He has shown to easily move through Karakura Town through use of Shunpō, shown when he was forced to locate a Hollow with the unique ability to multiply. **'Enhanced Reflexes': His ability to react and move according to the situation at hand is something truly unique. During his fight with a large group of Hollows, Kōga was able to effectively dodge the multitude of incoming Cero he faced and then proceed to bifurcate the attacking Hollows. *'Vast Spiritual Energy': Kōga boasts a vast amount of spiritual energy, it's powers highly destructive and it's manifestation truly frightening. Despite his status as a Seated Officer, since his arrival in the world of the living, has grown a lot in terms of spiritual power. His spiritual energy is noted to be "paralyzing" something that even Kisuke Urahara has noted as "unnatural". Despite his seemingly strong grip on his spiritual powers, he does lack full control over them, shown when he reaches a point of anger. Becoming quite unstable, he has shattered the ground he walked on after watching his comrades die. Evidence of his spiritual energy is noted when he removes his specially made mask, which he created to seal off his energy. When taking it off, the area notably becomes much heavier and it becomes harder to breath. *'Enhanced Durability': Capable of hardening his spiritual energy around him to deafen incoming blows and attacks, he has claimed to have mimicked the way utilize . Proven effective enough to take a direct hit from a Zanpakutō in its state, Kōga still has the ability to move without hindrance. *'Genius Intellect': Not rivaling certain being like Kisuke Urahara or Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Kōga is proven to be on a level separate from most. Using his genius for inventing and strategic planning; his research on Humans and Hollows is noted to be a powerful read. His skill in deduction and understanding makes it nearly impossible to trick Kōga, although Kisuke has proven to outsmart him on several occasions. **'Master Scientist/Inventor': As a member of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, Kōga has focused his abilities into that of Human/Hollow interaction and the development of new and unique inventions to assist in Hollow eradication. His inventions are normally focused towards his own personal use, in attempts to make his life and work easier. He has more often then none gone to Kisuke for advice and critique regarding his inventions, greatly saddened when the latter mocks his creations. Zanpakutō Kagura (神楽, Kagura): Sealed as a katana with a dark red handle and circular guard, imprinted with an intricate swirl-pattern. The sheath matches the color of the handle. *' ': Released by the command Spear (槍, Yari), Kagura takes the form of a thinner than normal katana that lacks a guard. A dark red string, tied in a manner similar to a shimenawa sits around his waist, along with several marked talisman that hang alongside it. :Shikai Special Abilities: Kagura is known as the strongest Sealing-Based Kidō Type Zanpakutō in the , capable of entrapping and snaring beings of any size. :*'Torii' (鳥居, Torii): After delivering a strike with Kagura, an unusual depiction of a Torii takes shape from blood somewhere on the body. On Kōga's word, a Torii will manifest, those who are marked with the symbol bound to them by chain. The shape of the Torii can differ, although in most cases, Kōga binds them in a man-sized Torii, his targets trapped underneath it and bound by chains. :*'Kidō Enhancement': Kagura grants Kōga the ability to reinforce more common and standard Kidō Barriers and Seals, often called upon by his allies to reinforce certain seals. He initiates this by placing his hand onto said seal or barrier and turning his hand as if it is a key. *' ': Not yet Revaled